The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season Two
The Walking Dead Trading Cards Season Two is the third trading cards set developed by Cryptozoic Enterteinment. It's the second based in AMC's The Walking Dead. It was realased in October 30, 2012. Info This trading cards are based on the second season of AMC's TV series, The Walking Dead. The collection includes 80 cards featuring episodic images from season two. Driven out of their camp, the group of survivors are on the road and looking for supplies and a safe haven. But, when a roaming hoard of walkers separates one of the kids from the group, Rick and the others must leave the safety of the group and venture into the forest to find her. Details *'Release:' October 30, 2012 *'Cards per pack:' 5 cards *'Packs per box:' 24 packs *'Base Set:' 80 cards *'Chase Sets:' **Walker Shadow Box cards (1:24 packs) **Character Bios (1:12 packs) **Foil Puzzle (1:12 packs) *'Inserts:' **Autograph cards (1:24 packs) **Wardrobe cards (1:12 packs) **Sketch cards (1:288 packs) *'Autographs:' **Andrew Lincoln **Sarah Wayne Callies **Jon Bernthal **Norman Reedus **Laurie Holden **Steven Yeun **Lauren Cohan **Gregory Nicotero **Jeffrey DeMunn **Melissa McBride **Scott Wilson **IronE Singleton **Madison Lintz *'Redemptions:' Exclusive Oversized Wardrobe card (4"x6") featuring authentic, production-used pieces of Shane's Sheriff uniform pants, shirt, and patches. *'Binder:' Binder contains and exclusive Wardrobe card Checklist Base Cards *01 The Walking Dead *02 On the Road *03 Memory Lane *04 Traffic Jam *05 Price of Supplies *06 A Brief Reprieve *07 Always Vigilant *08 Gassing Up *09 Just Like That *10 Get Down! *11 On Their Own *12 Quick Thinking *13 Not Safe Yet *14 Frightened and Alone *15 A Tough Choice *16 Gotta Know *17 Guilt *18 Searching for Sophia *19 Opted Out *20 Church Bells *21 Faith *22 Pure Joy *23 Save My Son *24 Solace from a Friend *25 A Beautiful Place *26 Saving Carl *27 Overrun *28 A Desperate Escape *29 Erasing the Guilt *30 White Lie *31 Necessities *32 Down a Well *33 Cherokee Rose *34 Up and Out *35 Alone at Last *36 Coming Clean *37 A Gift from Dale *38 A Clue *39 Walker! *40 A Safe Return *41 He’s Wearing Ears *42 Roll in the Hay *43 Target Practice *44 Focus *45 What Kind of a Future? *46 Andrea Steps Up *47 Desperation *48 This Is Home *49 Seeing Red *50 Fury *51 The Search Ends *52 A Mother’s Cry *53 Mourning *54 We Bury the On *55 . . . And Burn the Rest *56 Quick Draw *57 Saves on Ammo *58 Drop Point *59 Maggie’s Schoolmate *60 Masking His Scent *61 A Second Chance *62 Judge and Jury *63 Terror in the Night *64 Tragic End *65 Honoring Dale *66 Patrol *67 Carl’s Guilt *68 Point of View *69 Man-to-Man *70 Tracking Down the Truth *71 Showdown *72 Back from the Dead *73 First Kill *74 Roaming Death *75 Scattered *76 Out of Gas *77 A Need for Hope *78 Infected *79 Confessions *80 Checklist Character Bio Cards *CB01 Rick Grimes *CB02 Lori Grimes *CB03 Shane Walsh *CB04 Carl Grimes *CB05 Glenn *CB06 Andrea *CB07 Daryl Dixon *CB08 Dale Horvath *CB09 Carol Walker Shadowbox Cards *SB01 Safety *SB02 Infected *SB03 Brain Trauma *SB04 Devoured *SB05 Decay *SB06 Relentless *SB07 Roaming *SB08 Fear the Living *SB09 Impossible Puzzle Cards *FP01 *FP02 *FP03 *FP04 *FP05 *FP06 *FP07 *FP08 *FP09 Wardrobe Cards *M1 Rick’s Sheriff Tee *M2 T-Dog’s Cargo Pants *M3 Shane’s Blue Jacket *M4 Carl’s Orange Jacket *M5 Andrea’s Blue Hoodie *M6 Glenn’s Brown Shirt *M7 Lori’s Cream T-Shirt *M8 Dale’s White Tank Top *M9 Sophia’s Blue Shirt *M10 Maggie’s Green Tank *M11 Shane’s Blue Shirt *M12 Andrea’s Striped Top *M13 Carol’s Floral Top *M14 Hershel’s Beige Shirt *M15 Glenn’s Blue Shirt *M16 Rick’s Green Shirt *M17 Lori’s Plaid Shirt *M18 Carl’s Striped Hoodie *M19 Andrea’s Cargo Pants *M20 Sophia’s Cargo Pants *M21 Carol’s Grey Pants *M22 Hershel’s Pinstripe Shirt *M23 Maggie’s Purple Top *M24 Dale’s Hawaiian Shirt *M25 T-Dog’s Shirt *M26 Andrea’s Striped Top *M27 Daryl’s Jeans *M28 Walker Horde *M29 Walker Horde *M30 Walker Horde *M31 Walker Horde *M32 Walker Horde *M33 Bus Walker’s Blue Uniform (Binder Exclusive Card) Dual Wardrobe Cards *DM01 Rick & Sophia *DM02 Hershel & Maggie *DM03 Lori & Shane Autograph Cards *A1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes *A2 Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh *A3 Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale *A4 Steven Yeun as Glenn *A5 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon *A6 Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol *A7 Madison Lintz as Sophia *A8 Madison Lintz as Walker Sophia *A9 Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene *A10 Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene *A11 IronE Singleton as T-Dog *A12 Greg Nicotero *A13 Laurie Holden as Andrea *A14 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes Oversized Redemption Cards *OM1 – OM25 Triple Wardrobe featuring pieces of Shane Walsh’s Sheriff Uniform Pants, Shirt, and Patch *DA1 – DA25 Steven Yeun and Lauren Cohan Autographed Cards Promotional Cards *P1 – Non-Sport Update Magazine (August/September 2012) *SDCC1 – AMC booth at San Diego Comic-Con (July 2012) Redemptions Cards *R1-R25 Shane Walsh's Sheriff Uniform Triple Wardrobe *R26-R50 Dual Autograph CD by Steven Yeun & Lauren Cohan Sketch Card Artists *Ashleigh Popplewell *Kyle Babbitt *Bob Stevlic *M. Jason Reed *Charles Hall *Mick and Matt Glebe *Chris Hoffman *Mikey Babinski *Dan Bergren *Robert Hendrickson *Eli Rutten *Scott Houseman *Gabby Untermayerova *Shane McCormack *Gary Kezele *Tim Proctor *Hayden Davis *Tim Shay *Ingrid Hardy *Trev Murphy *Jack Redd *Trevor Grove *Joe Corroney Cards Base Cards 01 The Walking Dead.jpg|01 The Walking Dead 02 On the Road.jpg|02 On the Road 03 Memory Lane.jpg|03 Memory Lane 04 Traffic Jam.jpg|04 Traffic Jam 05 Price of Supplies.jpg|05 Price of Supplies 06 A Brief Reprieve.jpg|06 A Brief Reprieve 07 Always Vigilant.jpg|07 Always Vigilant 08 Gassing Up.jpg|08 Gassing Up 09 Just Like That.png|09 Just Like That 10 Get Down!.jpg|10 Get Down! 11 On Their Own.jpg|11 On Their Own 12 Quick Thinking.jpg|12 Quick Thinking 13 Not Safe Yet.jpg|13 Not Safe Yet 14 Frightened and Alone.jpg|14 Frightened and Alone 15 A Tough Choice.jpg|15 A Tough Choice 32 Down a Well.png|32 Down a Well 74 Roaming Death.png|74 Roaming Death Character Bio Cards CB01 Rick Grimes.jpg|CB01 Rick Grimes CB02 Lori Grimes.png|CB02 Lori Grimes CB04 Carl Grimes.png|CB04 Carl Grimes CB07 Daryl Dixon.png|CB07 Daryl Dixon Walker Shadowbox Cards SB04 Devoured.png|SB04 Devoured SB07 Roaming.png|SB07 Roaming SB09 Impossible.png|SB09 Impossible Puzzle Cards FP-1.png FP-2.png FP-3.png FP-4.png FP-5.png FP-6.png Wardrobe Cards M1 Rick’s Sheriff Tee.png|M1 Rick Grimes Sheriff Uniform White Tee M2 T-Dog Cargo Pants.jpg|M2 T-Dog Cargo Pants M3 Shane Walsh Dark Blue Jacket.jpg|M3 Shane Walsh Dark Blue Jacket M4 Carl Grimes Orange Jacket.jpg|M4 Carl Grimes Orange Jacket M5 Andrea Blue Hoodie.jpg|M5 Andrea Blue Hoodie M6 Glenn’s Brown Shirt.png|M6 Glenn Brown Shirt M7 Lori Grimes Cream T-Shirt.jpg|M7 Lori Grimes Cream T-Shirt M8 Dale Horvath White Tank.jpg|M8 Dale Horvath White Tank M9 Sophia’s Blue Shirt.jpg|M9 Sophia as a Human Blue Rainbow Shirt M10 Maggie Greene Green Tank.jpg|M10 Maggie Greene Green Tank M11 Shane Walsh Blue Shirt.jpg|M11 Shane Walsh Blue Shirt M12 Andrea Striped Top.jpg|M12 Andrea Striped Top M13 Carol Peletier Black Floral Top.jpg|M13 Carol Peletier Black Floral Top M14 Hershel Greene Beige Shirt.jpg|M14 Hershel Greene Beige Shirt M15 Glenn Blue Shirt.jpg|M15 Glenn Blue Shirt M16 Rick Grimes Dark Green Shirt.jpg|M16 Rick Grimes Dark Green Shirt M17 Lori Grimes Plaid Shirt.jpg|M17 Lori Grimes Plaid Shirt M18 Carl Grimes Striped Hoodie.jpg|M18 Carl Grimes Striped Hoodie M19 Andrea Cargo Pants.jpg|M19 Andrea Cargo Pants M20 Sophia as a Walker Khaki Cargo Pants.jpg|M20 Sophia as a Walker Khaki Cargo Pants M21 Carol's Grey Pants.jpg|M21 Carol's Grey Pants M22 Hershel Greene Blue Pinstripe Shirt.jpg|M22 Hershel Greene Blue Pinstripe Shirt M23 Maggie Greene Purple Top.jpg|M23 Maggie Greene Purple Top M24 Dale Horvath Hawaiian Shirt.jpg|M24 Dale Horvath Hawaiian Shirt M25 T-Dog Red Dirt Shirt.jpg|M25 T-Dog Red Dirt Shirt M26 Andrea Striped Top.jpg|M26 Andrea Striped Top M27 Daryl Dixon Olive Green Jeans.jpg|M27 Daryl Dixon Olive Green Jeans M28 Walker Horde.jpg|M28 Walker Horde M29 Walker Horde.jpg|M29 Walker Horde M30 Walker Horde.jpg|M30 Walker Horde M31 Walker Horde.jpg|M31 Walker Horde M32 Walker Horde.jpg|M32 Walker Horde M33 Bus Walker Blue Uniform.jpg|M33 Bus Walker Blue Uniform Dual Wardrobe Cards DM01 Rick & Sophia.png|DM01 Rick & Sophia DM02 Hershel & Maggie.png|DM02 Hershel & Maggie DM03 Lori & Shane.png|DM03 Lori & Shane Autograph Cards 01 wds2_auto_a1_-_andrew_lincoln_a.jpg|A1 Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes 03 wds2_auto_a2_-_jon_bernthal_a1.jpg|A2 Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh 11 wds2_auto_a3_-_jeffrey_demunn_a.jpg|A3 Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale 07 wds2_auto_a4_-_steven_yeun_a.jpg|A4 Steven Yeun as Glenn 02 wds2_auto_a5_-_norman_reedus_a.jpg|A5 Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon 08 wds2_auto_a6_-_melissa_suzanne_mcbride_a.jpg|A6 Melissa Suzanne McBride as Carol 09 wds2_auto_a7_-_madison_lintz_a.jpg|A7 Madison Lintz as Sophia A8 Madison Lintz as Walker Sophia.jpg|A8 Madison Lintz as Walker Sophia 06 wds2_auto_a9_-_lauren_cohan_a.jpg|A9 Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene 12 wds2_auto_a10_-_scott_wilson_a.jpg|A10 Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene 10 wds2_auto_a11_-_iron_e_singleton_a.jpg|A11 IronE Singleton as T-Dog 13 wds2_auto_a12_-_greg_nicotero_a.jpg|A12 Greg Nicotero 04 wds2_auto_a13_-_laurie_holden_a.jpg|A13 Laurie Holden as Andrea 05 wds2_auto_a14_-_sarah_wayne_callies_a.jpg|A14 Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes Oversized Redemption Cards Triple Wardrobe.png|Triple Wardrobe Lauren Cohan and Steven Yeun.png|Steven Yeun and Lauren Cohan Autographed Cards Sketch Cards 14 andrea_-_charles_hall_audition.jpg|Andrea - Charles Hall 15 dale_-_chris_hoffman_audition.jpg|Dale - Chris Hoffman 16 glenn_-_gary_kezele_audition.jpg|Glenn - Gary Kezele 17 hershel_-_tim_shay_audition.jpg|Hershel - Tim Shay 18 shane_-_glebe_audition.jpg|Shane - Mick & Matt Glebe 19 t-dog_-_tim_shay_audition.jpg|T-Dog - Tim Shay 20 walker_-_shane_mccormack_audition.jpg|Walker - Shane McCormack 21 dan_bergren_wds2_rick_preview_1.jpg|Rick - Dan Bergren 2 22 eli_rutten_wds2_daryl_preview_1.jpg|Daryl - Eli Rutten 23 jack_redd_wds2_shane_preview_1.jpg|Shane - Jack Redd 25 tim_proctor_wds2_walker_preview_1.jpg|Andrea - Joe Corroney 26 trev_murphy_wds2_dale_preview_1.jpg|Dale - Trev Murphy 27 trevor_grove_wds2_maggie_preview_1.jpg|Maggie - Trevor Grove 28 rick_-_dan_bergren_audition.jpg|Rick - Dan Bergren 29 bob_stevlic_wds2_rick_preview_1.jpg|Rick - Bob Stevlic 30 gabby_untermayerova_wds2_dale_preview_1.jpg|Dale - Gabby Untermayerova 31 m_jason_reed_wds2_carl_preview_1.jpg|Carl - M Jason Reed 32 mikey_babinski_wds2_maggie_preview_1.jpg|Maggie - Mikey Babinski 33 robert_hendrickson_wds2_lori_preview_1.jpg|Lori - Robert Hendrickson 34 scott_houseman_wds2_walker_preview.jpg|Walker - Scott Houseman 35 trevor_grove_wds2_carol_preview_1.jpg|Carol - Trevor Grove Walker - Tim Proctor.png|Walker - Tim Proctor Promotional Cards P1 – Non-Sport Update Magazine.png|P1 – Non-Sport Update Magazine SDCC1 – AMC booth at San Diego Comic-Con.png|SDCC1 – AMC booth at San Diego Comic-Con External Links *Cryptozoic Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Trading Cards